


December 2015

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Jinkx</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 2015

"You seem happy."

Ivy was smiling as she moved to settle beside her best friend, Jinkx. Jinkx had been the sweetest person with her and she couldn't help but like the other... well, she liked Jinkxy, it was impossible not to like Jinkx, even if she was still getting used to saying 'they' when she was so used to calling Jinkx a 'she' or 'he'... All the same, she would do it. Discomfort was nothing if it made Jinkxy happy to have the right pronouns being used and she would do her best to remember. 

"Who was it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jinkx teased, flopping backward and dislodging her diary, Ivy moving to grab it instantly before Jinkx had a chance to stop her. 

"19th December 2015 - Oh what a night..."

Ivy's voice was light as she read. 

"I've met someone, they make me happy and make me feel special, although I wonder if it's Jerrick or Jinkx who loves them most...."

Ivy broke off and smirked. 

"Does it matter?"

She asked softly. 

"This person clearly makes you happy...."

"Yes they do..."

A pause, then, somewhat shyly. 

"It might be you."


End file.
